Wilder/Quotes
"It's come to this? The Organization's enemies come and go as they please?!" - Wilder to Stack about the Huntik team, (Doorway to Huntik) "How fitting, destroying the scum that tore the Organization apart will be the banner that unites it once more." - Wilder to Stack (Doorway to Huntik) "Dante Vale i must thank you, your destruction will pave the way for a new united Organization with me at it's head." - Wilder to Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon (Doorway to Huntik) "It's a pity that i will have to get my hands dirty." - Wilder to Dante Vale, (Doorway to Huntik) "I can see why the Professor liked you so much, Hoffman. You find the best help." - Wilder to Hoffman, (The Tower of Nostradamus) "Sometimes, kid, the simplest plans are the most effective." - Wilder to one of his Suits, (The Tower of Nostradamus) "Nostradamus would't have conceal this place if there wasn't something worth hiding!" - Wilder to his Suits, Hoffman and Stack (The Tower of Nostradamus) "Surpises, surprises, you're full of surprises, Dante Vale." - Wilder to Dante Vale, (The Tower of Nostradamus) "Real soon, Avalon's power is just the thing i need to restore the Organization to it's former glory." - Wilder to Stack (Cave of the Casterwills) "Incubane and i have come to take care of things, personally." - Wilder to Lok Lambert (Knight of the Willblade "Now that the kids are put to bed, lets see what i can do with this so call Willblade. With my Sorrowbond power i will severe it's link to the Casterwills." - Wilder about the Willblade (Knight of the Willblade "I must confess that i received an anonymous tip, I'm going to enjoy spendng some time with you two." - Wilder to Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill (Chasing Void) "Don't be so naïve. Evil is for the storybooks, my boy." - Wilder to Lok Lambert, (Chasing Void) "You must have learnt what could happen if void fell into the wrong hands!"- Dante Vale "Yes, legends say it's power can bring the end of the world, but what if i harness that might, i will employ it to control the world instead!"- Wilder (The Blood Spiral) "Undisciplined fighters are no match for me." - Wilder to Wind (The Blood Spiral) "How dare they!" - Wilder to the Blood Spirals, (The Blood Spiral) "We will find a way to control them from the inside, then i will have the ultimate army to fuel my ambitions!" - Wilder to the Huntik team (Zhalia's Mission) "I've to much at stake, I won't lose." - Wilder to Lok and Dante, (Zhalia's Mission) "As long as i promise glory for the Organization i will always have followers." - Wilder to Dante, (Zhalia's Mission) "I have had enough of your mouth." - Wilder to Dante Vale (The Power of Umbra) "Me in charge is what's best." - Wilder to Grier (An Ally from the Organization) "It looks like i will have to find a more permanent solution for you kids!" - Wilder to Lok Lambert and Den Fears (An Ally from the Organization) "Ha, i don't even need to get my hands dirty, finish him!" - Wilder to Grier (An Ally from the Organization) "Anymore where that came from? - Wilder to Grier (An Ally from the Organization) "I will get more men, i will return to lead." - Wilder to Grier (An Ally from the Organization)